pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Oz
Oz is the main protagonist of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Originally given life unintentionally by Lacie, Oz began his journey as a Chain with a joint consciousness spread between twin black rabbit dolls. Unfortunately, one of Oz's bodies was destroyed, and his second body was transformed by the Intention of the Abyss into a powerhouse Chain known as B-Rabbit. From here, Oz formed an Illegal Contract with Jack Vessalius and was forced to sever the Chains of the World and slaughter numerous people. In the end, Oz's guilt ended when Alice committed suicide and stole his powers and body as a disembodied soul, leaving Oz as a mere soul existing in Jack's body. As Jack's soul was damaged during the Tragedy of Sablier and put into a cycle of reverse rebirth, Oz was left without any memories or knowledge of his true self. Jack soon set things up so that Oz would be taken into the Vessalius Dukedom and eventually regain his powers by manipulating Xai Vessalius. Thus, Oz became Oz Vessalius while Jack's soul faded into near nonexistence, and lived a rather normal sheltered life as a Vessalius. However, Jack had orchestrated it so that when Oz turned 15 that Xai would enlist the help of the Baskerville Clan and drop Oz into the Abyss, where he would meet Alice once again and form a new Contract with her in order to reunite Oz with his powers. Since his escape, Oz's only wish has been to uncover the reason why he was dropped into the Abyss by searching for Alice's lost memories. Now, Oz has regained his memories, powers and has once again put the world on the brink of disaster, all because of Jack's meddling. With Oswald's attempt to travel back in time in order to change the past and save the world, Oz has vowed to stop Oswald by following him back in time; not willing to let Oswald destroy the world he's known even if it means the world's destruction. Appearance Initially, Oz appeared simply as a pair of rabbit dolls completely black in color with tiny beaded red eyes, a small stitched mouth, and a large bow on his chests. Both dolls had round bodies, stubby arms, and disproportionately long arms. They were kept in a seated position, staring ahead of themselves vacantly. As B-Rabbit, Oz appeared as a massive anthropomorphic rabbit that retained his black fur and red eyes. However, in his new form Oz was clad in a larger version of the outfit Alice provided him when she brought him to the 1st Dimension. This outfit was a red overcoat with a white collar and diamonds formed in a line going down the arm to white cuffs that ended triangularly; all while maintaining the bow Oz had since his creation. For the majority of the series however, Oz appears identical to Jack when he was fifteen. Though he'd originally only resided within Jack's body because he'd lost his own, Oz's power has since altered Jack's body and made it his own - even appearing within his subconscious as he does in Jack's body rather than his own. As such, Oz is now seen as a 15 year old boy measuring at 164 cm tall, with emerald green eyes (though his eyes do return to their original red form when Oz accesses his power) and golden blonde hair. In this form, Oz often wears a white dress shirt, a gray vest and black tie, shorts, socks, shoes and overcoat. Additionally, with his powers reinstated, Oz bears the Incuse of an Illegal Contractor over his heart; being a red brand of sorts shaped like a clock that's made at least 6 progressions. Personality In his early life, Oz had no feelings whatsoever. He merely watched the world around him through the doll that Lacie had brought back to Earth with her, watching Lacie grown from a young child into a young woman. Oz's first emotions seemed to be felt when Lacie returned to the Abyss and announced her death to Oz and the Core of the Abyss, as Oz could feel tightness within him upon hearing her words. Oz fell into slumber until he was awoken by Alice when she bit his ear. Through his time spent with Alice, Oz developed positive feelings despite her aggressive behavior with him, having a sense of happiness spread through him when he saw her smile. Oz's sense of self-awareness finally formed after Alice gave him his name by abbreviating Oswald's own name (however Levi had to change Os to Oz for her), with this he produced feelings of happiness through the fact that his existence finally meant something. When the Intention of the Abyss approached Oz with a fragment of Lacie to deliver to Jack, Oz felt that he had to return the favor for Lacie, who had given him life. Oz absorbed Lacie's tainted thoughts and feelings of Jack even though it meant one of his bodies would be destroyed. As the Tragedy of Sablier started, Oz wondered if delivering Lacie's thoughts and feelings to Jack was a mistake as he noticed Jack's odd behavior. The two formed a contract, which soon lead Oz to great pain and despair as Jack had him slaughter anyone who got in his way, something which Oz had never wanted. He then got to the point where he was calling out for Alice through his tears, begging her to save him. Oz's own pain worsened after Alice committed suicide to stop Jack from hurting him again, as a great sadness swept over Oz for not being able to protect her as he had promised. Since adopting the existence of Oz Vessalius, Oz's personality has become more and more human, potentially as a form of mimicry of those he's surrounded himself with. Such as having become bright, optimistic and mischievous through his time as Oz Vessalius. On a darker note, Oz devoted his life to impressing Xai in his early years as Oz Vessalius. Constantly working to gain the praise and recognition from the man whom Oz believed was his father. Showing that Oz has an undeniable need for affection and acceptance. Unfortunately though, because Xai has a vendetta against Oz and Jack because he's aware of Oz's true origins, Oz never received the love he craved and often ended up feeling wounded and helpless. Due to this, he'd always cover up his true feelings under a facade of contentment. As a note, whenever he attempts to charm a girl he's interested in, he tends to go a bit overboard with his compliments and gestures. Such as his first encounter with Sharon Rainsworth. Although Oz has evolved both mentally and physically, his love for Alice has prolonged until the very end - as he considers nothing to be more important than Alice's safety. Throughout his existence however, he's grown attached to numerous others and devotes his care to them almost equally. The lengths that he's willing to go to in order to ensure the safety of those he cares for is far more than enough to prove his need to protect - likely stemming from his failure to protect Alice during the Tragedy. Even so, just like during the Tragedy, Oz has no desire to kill anyone despite being one of the most powerful forces of the Abyss. Ultimately, having his powers and body stolen and returned to him has helped him in a way, as it has allowed him to fully experience both the tragedy and beauty of the world to its full extent. This may have prompted Oz to opt for oblivion rather than change the past in order to maintain the sense of harmony that he believes trumps the perfect world Oswald seems to believe in. Powers and Abilities Oz is the only Chain in existence with the ability to expose and sever the Chains of the World. His power appears to be rooted within his scythe, as it is what makes the Chains visible, by slamming the base of its handle into the ground, and what he uses to sever them. Arguably this makes Oz one of the most powerful forces from the Abyss. *Additionally, Oz has the power to destroy any object by concentrating his power into his weapon and reducing whatever it come into contact with into nothing more than sand. The results of this power mirror Mad Hatter's own ability to destroy any Abyss born being, only Oz's aren't restricted to the powers of the Abyss. *In battle, Oz can also summon and control seemingly endless lengths of bladed chains, an ability which is identical to Lacie's Chain's own. *Mastery of the scythe and rather remedial skill with a sword. *After gaining his memories and real body back he has the ability to return to his true form. *Though it's unknown how, Oz seems to be capable of stunning an individual on a whim by whispering something obscure into their ear, thus leaving them in a withered state. Having done so to both a member of the Reveil Gang and Reim Lunettes. *In Gil's flashback, Oz also proficient on a horseback. Equipment * Oz had Jack Vessalius' pocket watch as his main equipment which always carrying whenever along the series. * In anime, Oz also has a gun and skilled with it like Gil. Quotes *''"Well, I've come across so many oddities that I've gotten used to it. ... Only by accepting all this, can I get a grasp of the situation."'' - (To Alice) *''"Everything that hurts you, everything that makes you sad, I'll destroy them, all of them!. So that's why please smile, my precious Alice."'' - (To Alice) *''"No...No! I don't want to kill! I don't want to destroy! Please... help me...Alice!"'' - (To Alice) *''"I was rejected, never given any expectations. ... Then at least, I won't be a burden to others. It's alright if the only one who's hurt is me...!"'' - (To Elliot) *''"I may carry Jack within me...And I may look like him...but don't get the wrong idea. My name is Oz."'' - (To Rytas) *''"I'm Oz Vessalius...Alice's contractor...But... As B-Rabbit...I killed everyone...destroyed everything... Did I... Did I.... DID I?!"'' Appearances Trivia *In the official guide book, Pandora Hearts 8.5: Mine of Mine, it was said that Oz was originally designed as a girl disguised as a boy. He was also meant to only be a supporting character, since Gilbert was meant to be the main character. *Oz's character origin seems to stem from Alice from Lewis Carroll's "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" when regarding personality, as Oz shares Alice's curiosity and even fell into Lacie's Tomb in a similar manner to her descent into Wonderland. Whereas Oz's true identity and appearance seem to come from the concept of rabbits and The White Rabbit from the same novel. *Oz's character song is Swear to... *Oz's zodiac sign is Capricorn. Navigation fr:Oz Vessalius de:Oz Vessalius pl:Oz B-Rabbit es:Oz Vessalius Category:Vessalius Family Category:Pandora members Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Chains Category:Illegally Contracted Chains Category:Abyss Category:Servants Category:Alive